I'm engaged!
by iwha
Summary: Morgana's engaged, and she wants the whole world to know it. Now a series of one-shots. Modern AU.
1. I'm engaged!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N:** I just really wanted to write this off to get it over and done with. This is based off on S7E01 of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Anyone recalls this?

* * *

Arthur opened the door to his sister's flat and was surprised to see everyone (with the exception of the aforementioned sister who, by the way, is shouting by the balcony for some reason.) already there.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked no one in particular as he took off his coat and put it in the coat's rack.

"Morgana and I are engaged." Merlin casually answers his question like it was just like any other day. Except that the huge grin on Merlin's face says otherwise.

"So you and Morgana are…" Arthur was suddenly interrupted by Morgana's shouting.

"I'm engaged! I'm engaged!"

He looked over at the balcony window and there stood his once composed baby sister. Who is shouting so loud like she was cheering for Manchester, while also throwing her hands in the air; Arthur laughed out loud, he never laughed like this ever since he pranked Gwaine when they were kids, and that's saying something.

"Hey, that's my fiancé mate, and your sister. A little respect would be nice."

"Well, she's been like that for over 20 minutes already Merlin." Gwaine chimed in while eating his club sandwich. Unfortunately his mouth was full as he talked so bits of food were sputtered in front of someone, and that someone happens to be his flat-mate and friend, Lancelot.

"Geez Gwaine, have you heard of table manners?" Lancelot sarcastically asked as he wiped the food off of him.

"Sorry" more food was splattered. Lancelot groaned as he stood up from his chair to go to the bathroom to wash off.

"Really?" Arthur asked, secretly pleased at what Gwaine accidentally did to Lancelot. Oh he still can't forget that Lance was his girlfriend's ex. "I thought it was just some kid saying, 'I'm gay! I'm gay!'"

Everyone laughed, with the exception of Lancelot who was still in the bathroom washing up. Even Merlin chuckled a bit, despite himself.

"Wait. Shouldn't we let her in?" Leon asked pointing his thumb at Morgana for emphasis. "It's kinda getting a little bit, well, longer." Percy nodded in agreement.

"Nah. Let her be. It's kinda cute if you ask me."

Gwen sweetly said but her glare tells otherwise. Arthur hugged his girlfriend from behind to re-assure her. While Percy, Elyan and Leon simultaneously held up their hands in the air, Gwaine choked on his food, Merlin gave Gwaine some juice and then shook his head, and Lancelot just got out of the bathroom.

"I'm engaged! I'm getting married! I'm gonna be a bride!" Morgana still shouted at the top of her lungs, both her hands stretched out like she was Rose in Titanic. Her wide smiles never leaving her pretty face, that is, until a guy shouted back at her to shut up.

"No I will not shut up because I'm getting married arsehole!"

The guy shouted out some more.

"Oh! Big talk!" Morgana taunted on "You know what? My fiancé will kick your sorry arse, you bloody git"

Suddenly everyone inside looked at her in shock. Merlin immediately paled.

"Get your arse up in here you prick! Come on up apartment 20! Apartment 20!"

Inside, Merlin paled some more and started panicking.

"Arthur, get your sister inside" As soon as he said that Arthur rushed out of the balcony to take his sister inside with Gwen in tow. He then turned to a stuffed Gwaine and just recently cleaned-up Lance. "Gwaine & Lance, please bolt the door and," he turned to Leon, Percy and Elyan. The three are looking at him in concern, especially Leon since he's the oldest. "Leon, Percy and Elyan, please help those two at the door please; if you excuse me I'll be at the closet hiding."


	2. In-laws

**Disclaimer:** If I own Merlin, then Morgana would've been redeemed somehow and I'd punch Merlin for being a hypocrite.

**A/N:** SunnySmile1324 suggested that I make a series of AU one-shots. I gave it a thought and I said to myself that it'd be pretty cool to do that since I've made a series of one-shots before (see my other fic Random Drabbles, although it's about another fandom). So, I thought I'd give it a go and I'm just winging it actually. Most, if not all, are not exactly in a chronological order. Think of it as a variety show of sort and instead of it being a show, it's a book of sorts full of random stories. Catch my drift? okay, I'm blabbing too much let's get a move on.

* * *

Morgause grinned, amused at the interaction between her father, Uther, and her future brother-in-law, Merlin. Who would've thought that the man actually had the balls to ask her sister to marry him? She certainly does, for God's sake she's been rooting for the boy for years! But that is a story to be told at a later date, let's just focus on the matter at hand.

Yes, Morgause is most certainly amused, to the point that she's mentally laughing at the sight. Both men are currently arguing what type of wedding is the best. Funny, women were supposed to be the one who'd argue on that.

"I'm telling you boy, a church wedding is better!"

"With all due respect sir, a beach wedding is much, _much_ better!"

The two of them are very serious about it too. Just look at their faces, she really, _really_ wants to laugh right now. But because she was brought up as a lady, (i.e. drilling in her brain about social decorum, etiquette and other things a lady ought to do by her sweet but over-bearing mother) she didn't.

"Okay, fine! Beach wedding it is. But the flowers are lilies you hear me boy?"

"Ugh! No sir, I'm allergic to lilies so it's roses."

"But-but I hate roses!"

She _so_ wanted to laugh badly. So to cover the (wide) grin on her face, she drank her tea and ate a cookie or two but fortunately for her, it's not really necessary since the two men are so into their debate that they didn't realized that she was with them. Oh well, more entertainment and food for her. So she sat back at her chair and watched the two grown-ups, and also taping it with her cell. Genius.

* * *

"Honey, what're you watching?"

Morgana looked up from her spot and saw her fiancé look at her questioningly, to tell or not to tell? That is the question. But seeing her fiancé's look made her remember the video that her older sister sent to her via e-mail. It was her father and Merlin fighting over the wedding. _The wedding_ of all things! She put a hand in her mouth to muffle her laughter but it was no use, seeing her fiancé's face snapped her control. She laughed.

Merlin looked at his fiancé weirdly, 'Why's she laughing? Is the video or whatever it is that funny?'

Out of curiosity he tapped the keypad in her laptop (since it automatically turned to screensaver picture slideshow, it was pictures during their trip in Switzerland) and replayed the video she was watching. As soon as it played, he gasped in horror, looked at Morgana (who's still laughing by the way) then at the laptop and then at Morgana again. He sighed and buried his face with his hands and groaned. This is so humiliating!

Morgana stopped laughing after she heard him groaned, she felt guilty now. She crawled over to him (they were, after all, sitting on the floor) and hugged him on his side, surprising him.

"Merlin, honey, I'm so sorry for laughing"

Merlin was silent as he looked at her, blinking. He sighed and put an arm around her, kissing her lightly on the lips. Morgana smiled sheepishly, leaning closer to him.

"I can never get angry at you love. I'm just a bit shock about the video and to be honest, a little horrified too. By the way, who sent you that?"

"Morgause"

"I see. Did anyone else know this?"

She shook her head no.

"Good. I don't want the others finding out about this."

"Yeah, it'll be our little secret then?"

"Yes. I love you future Mrs. McCoy"

"So corny," both of them chuckled a bit. "but I love you too"


	3. Hang-overs

**Disclaimer:** As what it was _always_ said, I don't own Merlin.

**A/N:** The story is set during their time as Uni students. A few bromance here and there, and an angry Arthur on the loose. xDD

* * *

_When they were still in Uni..._

Leon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose at the scene before him. Gwaine, Elyan, Percival and Lance are on the floor lying, all of them are now nursing a killer hangover. Leon shook his head; the ring leader of it all is most probably Gwaine.

"Ugh… I swear I'll never drink again…. Damn you Gwaine…"

Yep. It's Gwaine alright.

"But you have to admit… it was great…"

Percy threw a pillow in Gwaine's direction. In which the latter easily dodged, but unfortunately Elyan was hit.

"Percy!"

"Don't shout Elyan…"

Lance moaned as he rubbed his throbbing head to ease the pain a little. It didn't help that Elyan just shouted.

"Ugh…"

Leon sighed once again and walked the kitchen for the medicine box. As he got there, he took out the medicine box from the top of the refrigerator and took out eight aspirins and prepared four cups of warm coffee. He put them in a tray and walked back at the living room. He gave them two pills and a cup each, they took it from him graciously (Elyan uncharacteristically hugged him).

"Next time, please, _please_ don't drink till you're all dead drunk okay? So if you'll excuse me, I have to clean up the mess you four did around the flat."

He was about to get a mop when Arthur and Merlin showed up. Joy.

"What the hell!?"

Arthur even shouted. His day is now officially one of the worst days of his life.

"Bugger off Pendragon!"

Merlin walked over to him, and then he asked him if he needed some help.

"Do you need help mate?"

"Badly"

The two of them watched from their spot as Arthur began lecturing the four about 'getting dead drunk'.

"Better yet, let's just go and grab something to eat outside yeah? I think it'll take long while"

"Right"

The two silently walked out of the front door, Arthur was still lecturing the four and he could be heard even outside the flat. That's how loud Arthur's voice is.


	4. Watching(Stalking)

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin okay? I'm just your average fanfiction writer.

A/N: This drabble is set during Merlin and Morgana's first date, with Arthur and Percy spying nearby... xDD

* * *

"Can I ask why are we doing this again Arthur?"

Percy asked Arthur, the latter is currently humming an off key 'Mission Impossible' while looking at his binoculars. The two of them are currently hiding at a nearby bush, a few yards away from their 'targets'.

Arthur stopped humming and looked at him with a serious face, well as serious as a grown up man can look with a couple of tree branches taped around his head. Percy looked around him. People are staring at them oddly. There's also a kid that asked her mommy what he and Arthur are doing, the mother naturally told her child to not ask questions and leave the two crazy people alone. Fortunately Arthur didn't notice, he was too busy watching (spying) on their 'targets'.

"Because, Percy" he then pointed dramatically at their 'targets' who are innocently talking while feeding a few birds, "_**that**_ is my sister, my _**younger sister**_. And _**that**_ one is _Mer_lin. They're on a **date**."

Percy looked at him oddly, why did he agree to go with him in the first place? Because no one was available, for some odd reason, everyone was busy. He had a feeling that their excuses were just cover up because neither of them wants to go with Arthur.

"Okay... Mate, you need to let it go. She'll kill us if she finds out we're stalking her on their date."

Arthur scoffed and arched a brow. "That's ridiculous, they'll never find out." He then continued to watch (stalk) the couple with his binoculars.

Percy face-palmed, and muttered "This is so wrong"


	5. Dentists & Dying Wishes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Merlin duh...

**A/N:** In which Merlin is the dentist and Gwaine is his patient.

* * *

"Merlin, mate, have I ever told you were the greatest friend I ever had?"

Merlin shook his head lazily, looking blankly at Gwaine.

"Now you do." Gwaine lazily grinned and continued, "Do you know that I've always rooted for you and Icey?"

Another blank stare from Merlin, Gwaine continued, looking ahead while clutching his chest.

"Merlin,"

Gwaine asked with his voice laced with dread.

"Yes, Gwaine?"

"When I die, please take good care of Anya for me. Even though she always hit me in the head, I know she loves me."

"Uh… Gwaine?"

"Oh! And tell Lance that I haven't paid the electricity bills yet."

"Gwaine for the love of God-"

"Yes, yes I'm ready. Don't forget my dying wishes okay?"

"Gwaine for the love of God just shut up! I can't take out your bad tooth if you kept on talking!"

Gwaine just grinned. Oh well, at least he tried to hold off the inevitable.


	6. Hyaa!

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Merlin man..

**A/N:** This is inspired when I was still practising Martial Arts. One good way to let out your stress and a good excuse to kick someone's arse and you won't be even arrested for it... ah.. good times, good times.

* * *

"Hyaa!"

Anya kicked her practice partner, Leon, in the head but the latter dodged. Unfortunately he lost his balance and fell down on the practice mat. Gwaine clapped and cheered for his girlfriend that made said girlfriend flinch and red in embarrassment.

"Gwaine, stop that!"

"I can't help it if my girlfriend is so strong and beautiful!"

She threw her towel at him, but he dodged.

"I love you too darling!"

She sighed tiredly as she took the towel she threw at him earlier. Gwaine continued to gush at her, making her more and more embarrassed.


	7. Spamalot Fever

**Disclaimer:** I'm sorry but I no own Merlin

**A/N:** What if Lance saw Spamalot?

* * *

"Spamalot is so awesome!"

"Yeah!"

"And did you see that part when Sir Lancelot mistook that one guy for a babe? That was hilarious!"

"I'm not so thrilled about that and I probably never will."

Lance frowned as he remembered that moment when _that_ song was played during the play. Gwaine patted him on his shoulder for comfort.

"It's not that bad mate. I admit it was pretty hilarious," Lance glared at him "but you shouldn't let that bother you. Unless of course you're… you know"

"No I am not! I dated Gwen remember! I love women! Not guys!"

"Okay, okay we get Lance. Calm down."

Merlin hastily added to calm down his pissed off friend. It worked.

"I'm sorry guys. It's just that… that song annoys the heck out of me. My name's Lancelot, after the Arthurian Knight. Which is pretty ironic, because I've always loved and idolized that night and then... th-that abomination happened!"

"Mate, chill"

"Okay, okay, you're right."

Unknown to the three, Arthur grinned evilly.

* * *

_During a Karaoke night_

"His… name… is…. Lancelot, He visits France a lot, and he likes to dance a lot"

Arthur grinned as he sang.

Lance covered his ears and screamed.

"Nooo!"


	8. Sucker Punch

**Disclaimer:** I own Merlin. Psyche! No I don't own Merlin.

**A/N:** Where Gwaine was punched and owned by a girl.

* * *

"Hey Gwaine,"

Gwaine looked up and turned at Lance. They are currently eating lunch at their home. Coincidentally, both of them have their day off today.

"Yeah?"

"I'm just curious," Lance straightened up from his seat, Gwaine did the same. "How did you and Anya meet?"

Gwaine blinked before guffawing. He shook his head in disbelief, Lance looked confused.

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Remember what? Care to tell?"

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you." Gwaine's face turned serious which unnerved Lance a little. "And no matter what, don't comment okay?"

"Okay?"

"Alright," Gwaine grinned and told him how it all happened.

(Please take note that since it's Gwaine that's telling this story, some parts are stretched a little bit)

_I was just on my way towards our meeting place when I saw her. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And the nicest legs too._

"You wanker"

Lance shook his head in exasperation; of course, the first thing that Gwaine would notice in a woman is her legs. Figures, that's all he ever think about.

"Shut up, do you want me tell you?"

"Fine"

_Ehem! As I was saying, I quickly walked up to her and asked for her number._

"Let me guess, you did your routine?"

"Well it always worked"

"Please continue"

_Right, right, where was I? Oh yeah, I was doing my usual routine to her. But unfortunately, she declined. And that's where you guys came in._

"Wait what? What do you mean 'we' came in? As in 'we' the whole gang?"

Gwaine shook his head no. "No. Not the whole gang but you and Merlin."

"Can I continue now?"

"Yes, yes"

_So I said, "How you doin'?"_

_She blinked at first before saying, "What?"_

_I held up a hand and introduced myself. "The name's Lot, Gwaine Lot"_

Lance chortled in laughter, making Gwaine glare at him but he didn't notice.

"I-I can't... ha ha ha! Believed ha ha! You said that!"

"Are you finished?"

"Gwaine, are you a James Bond fan or something?"

"No"

"Why did you use that?"

"It sounds cool, shall I?"

Lance nodded.

"_James Bond? Seriously?"_

_I turned around and saw monsters in human form just like in Doctor Who._

"Now I remember"

"Told ya"

_I turned my attention to the beautiful goddess who is looking at me in admiration._

"Liar, this is what really happened. When you turned around to face me, there was a kid that whizzed up on both of us. You fell on me and by accident, as you said, you felt me up. I punched you hard out of embarrassment, cursed you in Russian too. Gwaine stop being over dramatic. You're a photographer not an actor. Oh hi Lance"

"Hi Anya. She really is perfect for you,"

"B-but honey"

"No buts."


	9. Spontaneous

**Disclaimer:** Greetings Earthlings! As unfortunate as it may seem, iwha do not own Merlin.

**A/N:** I wrote this while I'm waiting for my name to be called during the job interview I was having today. Thankfully I got the job.. :D Oh! and on the side-note, I've always wanted Merlin to propose in the most outrageous and most spontaneous way possible. Hopefully this did the job.

* * *

_How Merlin proposed..._

Merlin gave his girlfriend a shaky grin as she gave him a thumb up.

"Honey, are you sure you want to do this!?"

Morgana nodded cheerily as she answered him.

"Of course I am!" she then grabbed his free hand and smiled her million-dollar smile, something that Merlin cannot absolutely refused (he always called it her most dangerous weapon). On the background, the airplane hums loudly.

"We're doing this together so don't worry, everything will be fine honey!"

Despite the reassurance and with them already wearing their gears and parachutes while waiting for their turn to jump, he still felt queasy and scared.

"Okay!"

"Hey guys!"

They both looked up to their guide from their seat.

"I hate to break the mood, but you guys are up!"

The two nodded and stood up, and holding each other's hand for support. They walked over the open door of the plane and jumped together with their guide.

As they fall from over thousands of feet in the air, Merlin called to her.

"Morgana!"

"Yeah!?"

"Will you marry me!?"

"What!?"

"I said, will you marry me!"

"I can't hear you! Say it again!"

"I said-"

"Okay guys! Pull your ripcords now!"

"Okay Merlin! You heard the man! Let's do this!"

Merlin frowned as he begrudgingly pulled his ripcord. As they landed, she asked him what he was saying earlier.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"You're lying to me. Tell me, what is it?"

Merlin mumbled his answer.

"What? I can't hear you Merlin, speak up."

"I said, Will you marry me!"

"W-wha-?"

"I said-"

"I heard what you said! I just never thought that you'd propose like this…" Morgana trailed off.

"Well, I just grabbed the opportunity." He grinned as he continued. "So, what's your answer?"

"Do I really have to say it? You know already."

He shook his head and grinned mischievously. "Nope, I need you to say it."

She smirked and tackled him on the ground while yelling 'Yes'.


	10. Spongebob Squarepants

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Merlin.

**A/N:** I'm not really trying for humor, just the friendship that Gwaine, Merlin and Lancelot had. that's all.

* * *

"_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"_

"Spongebob Squarepants!"

Gwaine, Merlin and Lance shouted giddily, singing along the opening of Spongebob Squarepants the movie. Lance grinned while taking a few popcorn from Gwaine's bucket, Gwaine didn't mind as he was too busy watching the movie. Merlin too was grinning.


	11. Why Gwaine calls Arthur Princess

**Disclaimer:** You already know the drill, I don't own Merlin.

**A/N:** I just wrote this yesterday.. :D This was inspired by too much Aerosmith and other funny AMVs. Hope you likey likey.

* * *

"_Arthur?"_

_Arthur reluctantly turned around and faced his worst nightmare. His friends._

"_I don't really want to but I was forced to be the princess by Miss Nimueh."_

_Gwaine was on the ground laughing so hard, Merlin pointing at him and chortled in laughter. _

"_Yeah, yeah laugh all you want, but after this, try to find a place as far away from here 'cause I'll haunt the two of you down and kill you."_

_Still on the ground laughing, Gwaine retorted._

"_Is it before or after you get your hair 'prettied up'?"_

_He laughed again and Merlin joined him on the ground, laughing so hard. Arthur flustered in embarrassment and anger. _

'_After this, I'm gonna kill these two.'_

"_Hey guys! What's wrong….? Arthur!?"_

_Leon turned up all of a sudden and was shocked to see Arthur. In a carnation pink princess dress, and wearing hair extensions. He also had make-up. He couldn't help it, and he pointed at him and laughed._

"_Leon!"_

"_Why…." He guffawed and put his hands on his stomach. "Are you in a dress Arthur?"_

"_I… was chosen to be the princess."_

_He scowled and crossed his arms. Oh he really hates this._

"_Oh look, the princess is upset!"_

"_Do you need your tiara?"_

"_Shut up Gwaine and Merlin!" he shouted to the two, who by then are catching their breaths due to laughter. He turned to Leon, who was trying to stop laughing but failed miserably. "And stop laughing Leon! This isn't funny!"_

.

.

.

**Back to the present….**

"So let me get this straight, you _were_ chosen to be the princess in your play?"

Gwen crossed her arms and looked at him in disbelief. In a corner not so far away, Merlin, Gwaine and Leon are laughing their heads off.

"…..Yes"

Arthur gave them a death glare but it was useless.

"It was supposed to be Morgana, but she got a chickenpox so she can't do it. There was not enough time to find a replacement and I happen to know all of her lines, our teacher, Miss Nimueh, made me the princess."

Gwen put a hand on her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Guinevere…"

"I'm sorry… you have to admit, it's really funny. Now I know why Gwaine calls you princess."

"See princess! Even Esmeralda agrees!"

"Yeah Arthur! Do you need your tiara again?"

"It never gets old!"

"Shut up!"


	12. Misconceptions

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wanted to own Merlin, the cost for the case and among other things are too expensive.

**A/N:** I wrote this just now from work. :3 I really should be working. By the way, this story takes place when they were just teenagers.:3

* * *

"Ouch! Can't you be gentler Merlin? It hurts!"

"Sorry! It's been a while since I've done this."

Arthur froze when he heard the familiar voices of his younger twin and best friend. Alone. Together in said sister's room. Right now, he's in front of it.

"I thought you knew about this stuff. Why the hell are you acting like such a newbie?"

He slowly turned his head towards the door with wide eyes.

'Wha-?'

"_I'm so sorry!_ Like I've said before, it's been a while since I've done this."

"You better make it good."

"I'm trying!"

Arthur actually tried to clean off his ears. He could not believe what they had just said. He looked at the door as if he was really looking through it. Just like a superhero in the comics, you know those guys with x-ray vision.

"Ooh~! That's better~!"

He twitched, as per usual response of (over) protective brother that he is, he kicked the door. The sight before him made his jaw drop in surprise.

"Uh…. What are you guys doing?"

"What does it look like we're doing Arthur? Merlin's braiding my hair!"


	13. Can't take my eyes off you

**Disclaimer:** I no own Merlin._  
_

**A/N:** There wasn't enough screen time for Arwen here so, here it is! By the way which chap do you like best? mine is 'Watching(Stalking)'.

* * *

**Set during their times at the university**

_'You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes of you'_

A singing male voice was currently being broadcasted throughout the campus. It caused a lot of ruckus, and a lot of reactions.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know"

"Wow! That guy's brave!"

"What an immature young man! He'll receive punishment for this!"

"The voice is off-key"

Gwen tried to cover her face with the thesaurus she was reviewing. She knew who it was. It was none other than the most popular guy in school. The guy who has blonde hair, blue eyes and with the name of Arthur Pendragon; Yup! You heard that right, it's Arthur Pendragon.

You might be wondering why on earth the royal prat-ness is broadcasting his _stupendous_ singing voice. The answer is simple. He wants to get Gwen's attention. Did I mention that he's trying to court her? Well, he's doing a _terrific_ job about it.

Gwen moaned in embarrassment, she really doesn't know if she should feel flattered or not. A part of her is annoyed with him for doing this, and another part of her thinks that the gesture is sweet. She really doesn't know what to do.

_'Guinevere Leodegrance! I just wanted to say that I am seriously in love with you! I want to be with you!'_

'Oh God, if you're really out there, kill me now please'

**Next day….**

"Arthur Pendragon!"

She grabbed him on the shoulder forcefully, taking Arthur by surprise.

"What. The. Hell. Were. You. Thinking!? Why did you do that!?"

He really can't focus on what she's saying since he's too busy admiring her angry face. Gwen noticed this and raised both her hands in defeat.

"It's because I love you. And I know that it's the only way for you to notice me"

Gwen was speechless, for the first time, she saw him determined and serious. He really does love her.

"You could've just talked to me personally. You didn't have to broadcast that to the whole uni "

Arthur blinked and blinked.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"So…. what's your favorite flower?"

"I like tulips but my favorite is lilies."

"For real? That's my mother's favorite flower too!"


	14. Nerds & their women

**Disclaimer:** As much as I loved Merlin, I don't own it.

**A/N:** Did I spelled Kara's name right? tell me okay. Just trying some Mordred/Merlin brotherly moment. It was supposed to be a serious thing but, i dunno. I guess I screwed up a little. Maybe.

* * *

"Merlin?"

Merlin turned around and saw his cousin, Mordred.

"Hey! Look at you! Last time I saw you, you were _this_ small."

He grinned and then proceeded to ruffle Mordred's head. Mordred chagrined.

"I'm not _small_ anymore, Merlin. And stop ruffling my hair! You're ruining the style! It took me an hour to style it, so please stop ruining it!"

Merlin stopped but the grin went wider at what his little cousin just said. 'Oh. So young Mor-mor's grown up eh?'

"Oh? Are you trying to impress... _a girl_?"

Almost instantly, the younger man blushed like a tomato. Merlin chuckled, 'Ah. So that's why.'

"No! I'm not trying to impress Kara!"

Mordred covered his mouth; he just let out his secret. 'Darn it!'

"I didn't say a name _Mor-mor_. So it's Kara eh? She's a good girl, great choice"

Sometimes, he and his cousin are alike. They're both nerds that are having a bad time confessing their feelings to the women they liked. And the type of women they fall for, a woman who is tough on the outside but soft on the inside.

"Why don't you try to confess to Morgana too?"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me! You've been in love with her for as long as I can remember!"

"Wh-how?"

"Do you remember last year's Christmas party? The one Aunt Hunith hosted?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw how you look at her. It's the same way as how I looked at Kara."

All traces of humor were wiped out of Merlin's face. He turned his head away, unable to look at his cousin in the eye.

"You know, I've always looked up at you." Mordred smiled softly, as he tried to redo his hair. "You've never once disappointed me. You've got good grades, good friends and basically you get along with pretty much everyone. Except that one time when you accidentally de-pants Arthur. Boy was he angry at you."

Merlin looked at him like how their Uncle Gaius looked when he's annoyed with either him or Merlin. He put both his hands in the air, as if he's a criminal surrendering to the police.

"Sorry, being off topic. What I'm trying to say is that, never once did you disappoint me except this one. Where's my big brother Merlin who kills those scary spiders for me?"

"Are you _still_ afraid of spiders?"

"….. No."

Merlin just shrugged his shoulders. He understood the younger man's point, so he'll try.

"Okay, I'll try"

Mordred gave the older man a thumb up.

"Great! Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to ask Kara for a date"

"Good luck!"

"You too"


	15. anime is not some cartoon

**Disclaimer:** If I had all the money in the world, I'd have Merlin... unfortunately I don't.

**A/N:** This is based on a discussion me and a friend of mine had. Both of us are Anime Otakus or Anime fans. It's actually annoying when some people say that Anime is just cartoons. Technically, that's correct but still, it's very insulting to people who, like me, likes anime. Although I **AM** a fan, I'm not that hardcore. And no, not all anime fans are perverts. There are many decent people who likes anime. So don't stereotype. Okay. Now I've said what I want say.

* * *

"Reborn is better Gwaine!"

"**NO**! Bleach is _way_ better Merlin!"

"Reborn!"

"Bleach!"

"Reborn!"

"Bleach!"

Elyan and Leon just sat at the sofa watching their two friends bickering about 'Reborn' and 'Bleach'.

"Hey Leon, do you have any idea what they're arguing about?"

"I think it's about some cartoon or something"

The bickering duo stopped their arguing when they heard what Leon said.

"_Some_ cartoon?"

Leon and Elyan just blinked in confusion.

"Merlin, did I just heard what I think he said?"

"He really said it"

The two then gave Leon a death glare. They walked towards Leon like a zombie. Leon and Elyan just sweat-dropped at the two's antics;

"It's not _just_ some **cartoon**! It's anime! Anime!"

"Uh… what's the difference?"

"Anime is _waay_ better than cartoon! Cartoon is worst!"

Elyan tried to stand up from his seat but, Gwaine held him down.

"Uh…. Gwen needs my help. So I'm going now!"

"Not so fast. Gwen's on vacation to Hawaii with Arthur, they won't be back next week"

"Damn it!"

"Since you two don't know about Anime, we'll just _educate_ you two about it"

"Ku fu fu fu fu fu"

"Could you please stop? You're both freaking us out!"

"Not until we finish _educating_ you two"

The two men screamed bloody murder.

Moral lesson of the story: never **ever** say anime is just _some_ cartoon to a nearby anime otaku. They'll scar you for life.

* * *

**A/N-2:** Reborn is short for **_Katekyou Hitman Reborn!_** it means Home Tutor Hitman Reborn, a mouthful right? It's also called KHR for some. It's about a middle school student, Sawada Tsunayoshi and how his tutor, Reborn (surprise, surprise), helped him become the tenth Mafia boss of the greatest and strongest Famiglia of all, Vongola. It's a good story, the art is great but some characters are under-developed though. **_Bleach_** on the other hand, is about a high school student, Ichigo Kurosaki and his adventures as a living shinigami (death god). KHR's already finished while Bleach is still on-going. You can read them in a lot of Manga websites, type their titles and add manga at the end and you'll find a lot of sites with it. Mangafox and manga-reader are among them. By the way, manga in japanese means comics.


	16. How to be a mother

**Disclaimer:** As painful as it is to me to admit, I don't own Merlin.

**A/N:** Privyet! I so wanted to do that. xDD... Anyway, here's another drabble for all of you. I just can't believe that I now had over 50 reviews! :D It's a big achievement for me... thank you guys for the support! I'll do my best! thank you! thank you! thank you! here's a lot of virtual choco chip cookies!

* * *

"Cenred dear, are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yes, now go and relax with your sister in the spa"

"But –"

Cenred then gently push his wife on the door. Morgause still worried though, her husband can't cook, clean and whatever it is that other people do in their own homes much less take care of a two year old boy.

"No buts just go and relax. I got everything under control, no worries"

"Now remember, he only eats –"

"Morgause"

"Fine, fine I'm going. I'm going"

She got on the taxi and said her goodbyes to both her son and husband.

"Okay Louis, say bye-bye to mommy"

"Bui"

"That's a good boy"

Taking one last glance at her family she then told the taxi driver of the address and then took off. Cenred and little Louis waved good-bye.

"It's just a day, and my son's only two years old. What could ever go wrong?"

.

.

.

.

_One hour later…._

.

.

.

.

.

Everything in their house is a mess, and his son is running amok. He then remembered the words he said before disaster occurred, he face-palmed. How wrong he was an hour ago.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

He thought for a moment while holding his squirming son in his arms. His eyes then lit up and called the two people who could help him in his predicament.

"Hello Merlin? Yes, yes. I need help, can you come over please? Yes, yes. I'm gonna call Arthur too. Yes, yes. Alright, see you later."

He then dialed up Arthur's phone, after a few moments Arthur answered.

"Hello Arthur? No, I'm not calling because of work. Yes, yes. Morgause left me Louis, no I promised her I'd take care of him and the house" he paused for a moment to look at his son and the whole living room from his seat. "It was a disaster, I need help. I already called Merlin. I can't tell her about this, she'll have my head! Now, please help me! I'll do your paperwork for a month. Do we have a deal? Great! See you and the guys later!"

He put his phone down and he noticed that his son is asleep. He smiled softly and gently laid him on the sofa. As soon as he laid his son down, he stood up and looked around the once clean and chaotic-less living room.

"Now, where should I start?"


	17. Meredith! Oh Meredith!

**Disclaimer:** Oh woe is me, I do not own Merlin.

**A/N:** This is based on an episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. I just forgot which episode.

* * *

"Hey Merlin, are you free today?"

Merlin blinked before answering Arthur. Meanwhile, Arthur was grinning at him. Arthur never grins like that, except when he's planning something ridiculous.

"Uh…. You're not having a lecture, are you?"

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed, and then looked at Merlin incredulously before grinning again.

"Nope"

"Then free as a bird! What is it?"

Arthur's grin went wider, making Merlin shiver inwardly. _'There's a catch, there's always a catch whenever Arthur acted like that.'_

"Dad wants to play basketball with you"

"Really? He asked for me?"

"Actually, he asked for Meredith"

"And you didn't even bother correcting him?"

"It was very funny, so I didn't bother"

"Geez… thanks for the support"

"You're welcome"


	18. Camping and Apples

**Disclaimer:** I *sob* don't own Merlin

**A/N:** I'm just trying to write something about their childhood and Gwaine's obsession about apples. Gwaine wouldn't be Gwaine without apples. And as you can see, even as a kid he absolutely _loooves_ apples.

* * *

**_During their camping trip when they were kids_**

"You truly are, the most beautiful being in the universe"

Both Arthur and Merlin groaned while Leon rubbed his temples. 'Gwaine's at it again' the three thought as Gwaine continued to serenade his one true love.

"No one can compare to your beauty, such elegance! Such magnificence! A truly wonderful being! The Gods are envious of you!"

Leon can't take it anymore and threw his pillow on Gwaine. The latter glared at him and rubbed the apple in his hands affectionately, cooing to it as if it was injured.

"I can't take it anymore! Just eat the bloody apple already!"

Gwaine looked at him in horror and held the apple closer to him.

"You cannibal!"


	19. Make-ups

**Disclaimer:** I... don't own Merlin.

**A/N:**It's been a while since I've wrote something about Percival so, here is one! This is set during Percy's pre-teen years.

* * *

Percy blinked and then tried to stifle a sigh. He really doesn't want to be here, but what the hey, his sister dragged him to come. So, here he was surrounded by women who fuss around make-ups, and he is the only guy (and just a thirteen-year old at that) as far as he was concern. So, naturally he's sulking.

"So, which color do you think suits me Perce?"

His sister took out two colors of lipstick in her hands and he just looked at his sister blankly, telling her through his actions that he was dragged here against his will.

"Oh _**come **__**on**_! Help me out here will you? This is just once, don't worry! I'll treat you lunch later, any place you want, how about that?"

Percy suddenly perked up.

"That one!"

"Great!"


	20. Driving Lessons

Uther held on tight to his seatbelt, praying that he'd live through his wife's crazy driving. As much as he loves his wife, Ygraine's driving can be lethal. He's dead serious.

"Watch out for that dog!"

_Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeech!_

"Don't worry Darling," he looked at her incredulously, of course he'd be worried when he's just one step closer to death's door! Any guy would feel the same! "Everything will be fine."

"Fine!? Watch out for that old lady!"

_Screeeeech!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Years later…..**_

Uther mentally face-palmed, his oldest is really like her mother.

"Watch out for that mail-post!"

_Screeeeeeeech!_

Morgause swerved to the right, making her and her father moved their upper body to the right side of the car. Meanwhile, Uther is holding on to the seatbelt like his life depended on it, like now.

"Don't floor it! Aaaaargh!"

Needless to say, Uther kissed the ground when it was over…. Or is it? He still has two more children, twins to be exact, and in a few years time they'll also be learning how to drive. Just thinking about it made Uther's hair gray and a bit bald.


	21. Airport

"I thought you love her! She's getting married and you won't do a thing about it!?"

Gorlois lifted Uther from his seat and pushed him out of the door but not before tossing his car keys at him.

"Ygraine's flight will go in about an hour so go! Good luck!"

Uther was stunned at first but when he heard Ygraine's name, he sprinted off.

"Thank you!"

"Thank me later, just go!"

.

.

.

.

"Ygraine!"

Ygraine turned her head and was stunned to see her best friend, Uther, running towards her. Tristan, her oldest brother, dragged their youngest brother, Aggravaine, towards the gate.

"Tristan?"

"We'll just wait for you on the plane. Come on, Aggy"

"Quit calling me Aggy! I'm a man!"

"So fourteen is a _man_ eh? Just quit your whining!"

"Old geezer!"

"Shut up shortie! I'm older than you!"

The two walked away and Ygraine just blinked in confusion.

"Ygraine… I *huff* am so *huff* glad I caught up *wheeze* with you"

Uther put both his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. She bends over him in concern.

"Uther, what are you doing here?"

Finally catching up his breath he looked straight in her eyes. It made her suddenly nervous.

"Don't go, please don't go. I-I love you... for a very long time, I'm in love with you"

Her eyes widen in shock and her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she's hearing.

'_H-he feels the same?'_

"I know you'll go to Scotland and leave. But please, I beg you, don't go. Don't get married to that sorry arse, I love you more than you'll ever know. So, please don't marry him"

She frowned at that, she's confused.

"W-what? I'm not getting married, Uther. Who told you that?"

"B-but Gorlois told me…"

Suddenly everything made sense. He scowled and twitched a brow.

"Bloody git!"

"A ha ha ha! That Gorlois!"

"So, why _are_ you going to Scotland?"

"My cousin's wedding, she wants us to come"

"Ah... I feel like an idiot"

"Well, you're my idiot. I love you Uther Pendragon"

They looked at each other lovingly, hands intertwined.

_Meanwhile…._

.

.

.

.

Gorlois is at the flat him and Uther shared and was eating Nutella while watching He-Man with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I wonder what would be Uther's reaction when he found out that Ygraine's not the one getting married. Oh well, it worked either way"

Aggravaine and Tristan are still throwing insults at each other.

"If you're a man, then you're a_ wee man_." Tristan put his hand on top of his brother's head to emphasize his point. "You're so short that I need to have a magnifying glass to see ya shortie!"

"Oh yeah!? Who got dumped on his date last week huh? You're already thirty and you _still _hadn't gotten a girlfriend so ha! Sucks to be ya!"

"So what!? At least I'm not as short as grain of rice, unlike a certain lad!"

"Old geezer!"

"Shortie!"


	22. Merlin's beard!

"Merlin's beard!"

Merlin twitched making Arthur and Gwaine grin more.

"Oh for God's sake! Stop that!"

Seeing Merlin getting more annoyed, the two continued to egg him on with Leon shaking his head to the three's childishness.

"Merlin's pants!"

"Merlin's ears!"

"Don't… Even go there"

"What?"

"Oh you know"

"You know, for the first time, I actually enjoy reading a book!"

Arthur held up his copy of Chamber of Secrets, his annoying grin still on his face.

"I have to agree with Arthur, this is the best book ever! By the way Arthur, I heard that their making a movie about it"

Merlin hit his head several times on his desk; they'll never let him live it down.

"I can't wait for the premiere!"

"Me too!"


	23. When in doubt, burn a Christmas tree

"Don't worry Gwaine,"

Anya started as she fixed her boyfriend's neck tie. Gwaine just smiled uneasily.

"I'm sure it'll turn out just fine"

"Easy for you to say, do you remember that one time during Christmas?"

"Well, it's just an accident Gwaine. It's not your fault"

"You mean it's not my fault that I accidentally set the Christmas tree on fire and burned most of your family heirlooms?"

"Let's just say that the timing was just not right and that you were at the wrong place at the wrong time"

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, love"

"It's what I do"


	24. Scary Spiders

"Meeeeeerrliiiiiiin!"

Mordred screamed while running over to his favorite cousin, Merlin. Said cousin was currently at the family library arranging books because their _dear_ Uncle Gaius had so lovingly requested *cough* ordered*cough*. Due to the high-pitched scream of his younger cousin, he tried to shield himself from the onslaught of falling books.

"Aaahh!"

They were pretty think and old too.

*thunk*

"Ouch!"

He then heard the door slammed, revealing Mordred, who was currently trying to catch his breath. He tried to get up but, he is currently stuck with a lot of books on top of him. All he could move is his head.

"Merlin? Where are you?"

"In here"

Mordred followed his voice and was shock to see his cousin buried in books.

"I know you love books, but I didn't know it was to that extent"

Merlin glared at him, or at least he tried to. He just looks silly with 'Sleeping Beauty' on his head.

"Could you just stop being an arse and help me out of this?"

"Okay, okay"

Mordred helped him got out of those books; as soon as he got out he thanked him and asked why he was shouting for him.

"W-well… there was… an eight-legged monster with a lot of eyes in my room!"

"…. So it's a spider"

"It was very, very scary Merlin! It was huge!"

He emphasized the huge by stretching his arms as wide as he possibly could.

"It's not that huge"

"But it is! You have to kill Merlin! I'm so scared!"

"Alright but, first things first, help me re-arrange these books on the shelf again"

"Why?"

"Your screams made the books fall of the shelf"

"Really?"

"Mordred…"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm glad you understand"

He stood up and smiled down at his cousin while softly ruffling his hair.


	25. Copycats

**Disclaimer:** I no own Merlin.

**A/N:** Some of the chapters are a bit crappy lately... I'm sorry for that.. TT); I hope I could make it up to all of you with this.

* * *

"Okay class, here's your homework for the weekend."

As soon as those words left Nimueh's mouth, everyone in her class groaned.

"Now, now, it's just a simple 1000 word essay. It's not that difficult, and your topic would be, 'What would I be when I grow up'. "

Nimueh smiled a bit when she saw that her class had perked up a little. She then took a piece of chalk and wrote the theme of the essay.

"You could get a little help from your parents if you want to, but, do not copy off from your classmates." She then glared at Gwaine when he was about to say something. "Yes I'm talking about you, Gwaine Lot"

Arthur snickered but stopped when he heard his name was called by his teacher as well.

"And you too, Arthur Pendragon. Honestly, why can't the two of you work on your own and not copy from McCoy."

The two was about to retort when Nimueh raised her hand to stop them.

"I know all about it because I check your homework almost every-day. At one point, you two were so busy copying from him, you two even copied his name. Right down to the last letter. Care to explain?"

"….."

"…."

"Good. Now, see next week class!"


	26. Naps

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Merlin

A/N: Hiya! It's been so long! I was busy with work and other real life dramas. Anyway, as with some of my drabbles here, this one is inspired by F.R.I.E.N.D.S. episode. I'll let you guys just figure out which episode.

* * *

"Admit it Arthur!"

"I'm not going to!"

"But Arthur-"

"No buts Gwaine! I don't want to talk about it!"

"Admit it Arthur! It's the best one you ever had!"

"No I won't! It's so awkward just thinking about! I mean, we're both guys for Pete's sake!"

"Arthur!"

"No, no, no, no!"

"Just admit that it was the best nap you ever had! Don't you dare lie!"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Fine! I admit it was the best nap I ever had!"

"You know, Arthur, somehow it seemed a little awkward…"

"You mean the flow of our conversation?"

"Yeah"

* * *

What the two didn't know was that there **_was _**someone who heard them.

"W-what the!?"

Lance stepped back and ran as far away as he can from the place as possible.


End file.
